


1961, Karakura

by Allumez_la_lune



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Romance, c'est juste une traduction, ce travail ne m'appartiens pas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allumez_la_lune/pseuds/Allumez_la_lune
Summary: Une nuit d'été, une chanson.Les Vizards organisent une petite fête, et comme à chaque fois, ils se retrouvent seuls tout les deux.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Sarugaki Hiyori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1961, Karakura

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Karakura, 1961](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002333) by [aactionjohnny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aactionjohnny/pseuds/aactionjohnny). 



> Je vous présente une traduction du travail du formidable aactionjohnny. J'ai eu le plaisir de lire son travail, et maintenant j'ai le plaisir de le traduire. j'espère avoir réussi à communiquer les mêmes emotions que celles du texte original !

1961, Karakura

Il y a beaucoup d’inconvénients à vivre si longtemps. Quant à savoir lequel est le pire, il a compris que cela variait selon son humeur. Ce soir, il a décidé que la pire chose quand on vit une vie comme la sienne, est qu’il faut beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir se sentir chez soi quelque part. Même si cela fait plus de cinquante ans. Cette maison, même débarrassée des toiles d’araignées et arrangée aux goûts de ses habitants, lui donne encore l’impression de n’être qu’un lieu temporaire. 

Ils continuent d’essayer, pourtant. Ils continuent d’essayer à l’appeler leur maison, ils continuent d’y apporter des petites choses qui, peut-être, donneront à cette maison l’air d’un lieu où ils pourraient vouloir vivre. 

Ce soir, ils suspendent aux poutres des guirlandes lumineuses et des lanternes de papiers, essayant de donner l’impression qu’ils célèbrent quelque chose. Shinji sait bien qu’on ne peut pas appeler ça une fête si les mêmes gens se réunissent au même endroit pour boire la même gnôle que tant d’autres soirs. Mais les lumières… leurs chatoiements changeront sans doute l’ambiance. Ou alors elles mettront le feu à la charpente et ils pourront trouver un nouvel endroit où se sentir froids et étrangers. 

Elle est en équilibre sur un escabeau, ses chevilles à peine visibles sous son pantalon corsaire trop long. Il sait qu’elle est bien contente d’avoir le choix maintenant. Elle n’a plus besoin de se forcer à porter des jupes et des robes. Ces temps-ci, elle attache ses cheveux en deux chignons, et elle porte ces ballerines plates qui produisent un horrible cliquetis sur le parquet. Un large pull recouvre sa silhouette maigre. Et sur tout cela, il ne parvient pas à trouver de quoi se plaindre. Mais il trouve toujours un moyen pour l’embêter. 

« Tu vas avoir besoin d’une plus grande échelle, Hiyori, il plaisante en s’appuyant sur le bar qu’ils ont improvisé. Il choisit de la laisser se débrouiller. 

\- La ferme, » lui ordonne-t-elle. Tu pourrais venir m’aider, quand même. Elle pivote un peu sur la marche de l’escabeau, son air renfrogné habituel affiché, et il sent son cœur sauter un court battement. Il a peur qu’elle tombe et c’est un sentiment familier. Il a peur comme si elle était incapable de se relever, d’essuyer la poussière de ses vêtements pour ensuite prétendre que sa chute était prévue depuis le début. 

Il hausse les épaules et elle fait rouler ses yeux au ciel. Comme d’habitude. C’est toujours plus facile de lui faire la guerre que d’essayer la gentillesse. S’il est sincère, elle déforme ses mots. S’il lui adresse une parole gentille, elle pense qu’il se moque d’elle. Alors elle s’énerve et c’est captivant, mais il se dégonfle et abandonne. 

Elle finit de suspendre la lanterne et descend, un par un, les barreaux du vieil escabeau bancal. 

« Hey… dit-il gentiment, puisqu’il n’y a personne d’autre pour l’entendre. Laisse-moi t’aider. 

\- Comme si j’avais besoin de toi, » elle agite un bras dans son dos pour le dissuader d’approcher. Elle a sa fierté. Elle atteint finalement le sol. 

Click-click 

« Et voilà. » 

Elle admire son travail, le menton relevé et les mains sur les hanches. Son grand sourire dévoile sa canine acérée qu’il aime tant. Il veut lui dire que sa lanterne est tordue et que la lumière est un peu faible. 

« C’est super, Hiyori, dit-il en croisant les bras. Il tourne sur lui-même pour contempler les lumières suspendues. Ils sont passés où, les autres ?

\- Lisa se maquille dans sa chambre, dit-elle d’une voix exaspérée. Kensei est allé à l’épicerie acheter des trucs pour faire à manger. Les autres font la sieste ou sont partis acheter de l’alcool. » 

Il acquiesce. Ils se retrouvent souvent comme ça, seuls. Il se demande si c’est intentionnel, si leurs amis trouvent des excuses pour les laisser ensemble dans la magnifique lumière d’une fraiche soirée d’été. Ces enfoirés. Il sait très bien ce qu’ils essayent de faire. Et il ne peut pas dire que ça le dérange vraiment. Il ne peut pas avouer que ce moment lui procure un délicieux frisson. 

Il leur sert un verre à chacun. Elle est petite et légère, alors il ne remplit pas trop sa flûte à champagne. 

« Je ne suis pas un bébé, Shinji. Tu peux me servir plus. 

\- Je sais pas Hiyori, le champagne te rend un peu tactile…

\- C’est pas vrai ! conteste-elle avant de prendre une généreuse gorgée. Tu parles de toi, là. La dernière fois, tu avais du mal à garder tes mains pour toi, sale pervers. 

\- Dans tes rêves, peut-être. » 

Elle ne rétorque rien, elle se contente de lancer un regard noir et de porter la flute à ses lèvres. Les mains qui tiennent le verre sont étonnament délicates. Après quelques gorgées, il s’appuie au bar et lui sourit. 

« Un peu de musique ? demande -t-il. Il a acheté un nouveau vinyle, un tube japonais qui a fait son succès partout dans le monde.  
\- Ouais, si tu veux. » Elle acquiesce.

Il sort le disque du sac en papier brun et le tire ensuite de sa pochette. 

« Je l’ai entendu à la radio, tu vas adorer. » Il dit ça à chaque fois qu’il lui fait écouter une chanson, et elle lui assure qu’il a toujours tort. Mais parfois, il l’attrape du coin de l’œil à taper du pied au rythme de la musique. 

Il abaisse, précautionneux, le diamant sur le vinyle. Après quelques doux grésillements, Ue o muite arukou commence à jouer, et il se balance imperceptiblement. 

« Ah, dit-il, c’est splendide. Il dit ces mots en la fixant, et il jure, ou il espère, que ses joues ont rosies. 

\- C’est pas mal, je suppose. 

\- Allez, détends-toi, lui demande-t-il. Il l’approche, claquant des doigts, marchant et fredonnant au rythme mélodieux de la chanson et de ses paroles mélancoliques. Il lui tend une main. 

\- Qu’est-ce tu veux ? » demande-t-elle, méfiante, en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. 

Il hausse seulement les sourcils. Elle se moque mais, malgré tout, elle se rapproche et saisit sa main. Ils retrouvent leurs habitudes, celles qui durent le temps d’une danse chaste et ludique. Ses mains ne sont pas vraiment sur sa taille et celles d’Hiyori ne sont pas vraiment autour de son cou. Elle fait un pas, il secoue sa tête de droite à gauche. 

Click-click

« Tu veux pas enlever ces chaussures ? »

Elle lui fait la moue, mais les retire et les écarte d’un petit mouvement du pied. Et là, comme elle finit toujours par le faire, comme si elle était une pièce de puzzle qui ne pourrait aller nulle part ailleurs, Hiyori place la pointe de ses pieds sur ses chaussures. Elle ne sait pas danser, après tout. Elle a besoin d’être guidée.

Il sourit, son grand sourire plein de dents. Il fait un pas de côté et elle n’a d’autre choix que de faire de même. Il fredonne avec la chanson, et dans son cœur, elle s’accorde un petit sourire. 

« À l’étranger, ils ont appelé cette chanson Sukiyaki, lui apprend-t-il, ses bras s’enroulent un peu plus autour de sa taille. 

\- Comme le ragoût ? demande-t-elle, amusée. 

\- Oui, c’est plus facile à prononcer pour eux. 

\- Quelle bande d’idiots. » 

Il renifle dans un léger rire. Elle se rapproche un peu plus de lui. Il appuie son menton entre les deux rubans noués dans ses cheveux. Hiyori est pareil à une bête affamée et pleine de rage. Il faut savoir comment l’apprivoiser, l’apaiser. Mais une fois parvenu jusque-là, si l’on est assez chanceux et malin, on découvre qu’elle peut être douce, docile et même gentille. 

Shinji se demande s’il est le seul à profiter de cet aspect d’elle. Il ne lui demande pas. S’il souligne sa gentillesse passagère, elle pourrait la faire disparaître à tout jamais pour cacher sa gêne. Alors il en profite tant qu’il peut, trois glorieuses minutes avant que la chanson se termine, mais elle ne s’éloigne pas tout de suite. Elle est si légère qu’il la sent à peine sur le bout de ses pieds. Ne pourrait-elle pas être une petite chose fragile ?

Il entend le bruit d’une clé dans une serrure et instinctivement, il s’écarte d’elle. Elle non plus ne veut pas leur donner le plaisir de jubiler. 

« Oh, comme c’est mignon ici ! s’exclame Rose à la vue du tableau que peignent les lumières. Mais rangeons un peu tout ce désordre, d’abord. » 

Ils déplacent l’escabeau dans le coin le plus sombre de la grande pièce. Tous les autres sortent peu à peu et les aident à balayer le sol. Shinji remet la chanson à jouer pour inaugurer la soirée et ils portent tous un toast. Ils n’ont rien à célébrer. Ces temps-ci, ce n’est pas facile de trouver quelque chose dont ils puissent se réjouir. La fête se déroule bien. Ils dansent tous un peu, et rient beaucoup. Ils se regroupent pour manger et parler et boire, et le volume de la musique augmente au fil des heures. Ils font jouer quelques classiques et plus de ces chansons qu’on entend partout à la radio. Ils grognent tous lorsque Shinji supplie pour mettre un peu de Duke Ellington, mais ils autorisent quelques chansons. Et au final, ils se sont tellement épris de Ue o muite arukou qu’ils la jouent une fois de plus. 

Puis Shinji se retrouve dans un des coins de la pièce, Hiyori est assise sur un des barreaux, et lui se tient devant elle. Personne ne leur prête attention. Peut-être une autre de leurs combines, ou alors c’est juste un évènement inévitable de cette soirée. C’est déjà arrivé, et ça arrivera encore. L’alcool fait flotter sa tête et elle aussi, paraît étourdie. Ils rient ensemble, mais ils ne savent déjà plus pourquoi. Et, comme d’habitude, tout devient plus sérieux. 

« Tu as vraiment rendu ça magnifique, admet-il. Elle ne réplique rien. 

\- Je voulais juste que …

\- Qu’on se sente chez nous ? finit Shinji pour elle, son visage empli de tristesse et de compassion. 

\- Oui… »

Elle baisse son regard vers lui. Une mèche tombe de ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés. Comme guidé par des fils invisibles, il la glisse derrière son oreille. Elle ne cille pas, elle n’affiche aucune grimace. Son sourire est doux, satisfait, pour une fois. 

Ils sont chez eux, là. Dans l’obscurité, lui logé contre ses genoux noueux, sa main sur sa joue chaleureuse, elle, ses orteils agrippés à l’échelle. Ils se sentent à leur place. Qu’importe les lumières et les chambres et les semblant de cérémonies. 

La chanson atteint son pique. Il l’embrasse doucement. Tout est différent de ce qu’il avait imaginé. Il n’y a rien de dur dans ses lèvres. Elles sont généreuses. Elles sont douces. Elles s’écartent juste un peu, avec nervosité, comme c’était leurs premier baiser. 

Leurs fronts se rejoignent et se reposent l’un contre l’autre. Lorsque le matin arrivera, avec sa lumière et sa clarté, ils n’en parleront pas. Ils n’en parlent jamais. 

Mais d’autres fêtes auront lieues, et il y aura d’autres chansons. Ils ont beaucoup de temps pour cela. Ils vivent bien trop longtemps.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laissez un commentaire ou à allez voir le travail original et me donner votre avis !


End file.
